My Dark Angel
by MewAlexis
Summary: Aphrodite's love with Loren Blake is trecherous and tempting, and it was enough to keep them together, heart and soul. Aphrodite's POV. Some strong language.


**Alexis: My fist House of Night fanfiction! Well, firstly you must be wondering why I've paired Aphrodite with Loren. Aphrodite is my favourite character throughout the whole series and Loren is a player, but he's a sexy player, and I was devastated when he was killed. But I do believe that Loren was tricked by Neferet and truly was sorry for the things he did. Anyway, I paired them together because they fit and they're my faves. Simple. So please, no flames, it's just my opinion. Enjoy the short story on their love! ^^**

* * *

><p>Yeah, he used her. Like he used me. Though I'd never admit it, I guess I loved him. Torn. Broken. Whatever.<br>What I was feeling right now was a mix of all the shitty emotions in the world. Zoey would understand, I know that, but I'd never tell her. I wouldn't tell anyone. Now look at me, sitting, curled up in a pathetic ball on my rather expensive four-boster bed. Hurting. Because of him. If there's one person I would want to see right now, it's Neferet, so I could break her fucking jaw. Or it would be him. My dark angel.  
>Every touch, every kiss, had been a lie. It was all because of her. Neferet. She'd ruined him. And then she'd ruined me, but he hadn't had the chance to change, I had. Zoey was probably in a lot of pain, sure, but she had Heath. She'd lost Erik, but hey, couldn't blame him for that. He'd walked in on Zoey and my angel making love, for Christ sakes. Anyone in their right mind would be pissed. Guess I should explain everything from the start. I need to get this messed-up tale out of my system. Here goes.<p>

It was late one Friday night, no one was outside so I was alone with my thoughts. The bright lamps lit the path I hurried down. The air was quiet and peaceful. Perfect. Then I saw him. He'd come back from a trip away with school, the promising young poets, and he'd come back for me.  
>"Aphrodite," he whispered, emerging from the shadows of the oak. I was once again fascinated by his beauty. The moonlight made his skin glow like a polished mirror, his dark eyes shone mischeviously, the bright, vibrant lightning bolt Mark on his face stood out more than anything. He was smiling. That deep, seductive smile I and many other women knew too well.<br>I swallowed, frozen, unable to move. He had that effect on me. I loved him for it.  
>"Loren," I breathed, as his smooth fingers carressed my cheek. "Why are you here? Your meant to be abroad."<br>"I couldn't stay, my angel," Loren murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I promised to return to you."  
>"You didn't have to do that," I said matter-of-factly, gazing into his hypnotizing orbs. Loren's lips twitched.<br>"Always so defiant," he sighed, kissing my forehead gently. I shuddered with the contact. No one else could do this to me. No one.  
>"Well, I'd better catch some Z's before lessons start," I said shakily. Loren shook his head.<br>"You've got hours, my beautiful princess, come take a walk with me."  
>Obediently, I took his offered hand and he led me through the winding trees, moonlight flooding through the branches as we went on.<br>"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice piercing the still night. Loren was deliberately secretive.  
>"All in good time, sweetheart."<br>So, stumbling every now and then in my black heels, I was towed through the woods, confused and impatient. Finally, the trees opened up into a hidden meadow, the lightly swaying grass tinted with silver-blue. Several silvery wild-flowers had bloomed in random batches, but it made the meadow all the lovelier.  
>"Loren," I whispered, bewildered. "It's gorgeous."<br>He grinned, not letting go of my hand. "It is, but it hardly compares with you standing here in comparison."  
>Loren brushed a stray blonde strand from my eyes, and planted a soft kiss on my lips. It was so gentle it could've been the touch of a feather. My slender arms automatically flew around his neck to pull him close. Delighted with my reaction, Loren trailed kisses along my jaw.<br>The minutes ticked on, but I barely aknowledged it, and we continued, entwined in nature's blessing.

So there you have it. The night we fell in love. Yes, we. It wasn't the same as Zoey's relationship with my dark angel, no, he hadn't loved her. He'd used me, sure, but he'd loved me. Neferet had made that quite clear. I finally understood why she loathed me. I'll tell you what happened next.

It was my weekly poetry lesson, and Professor Blake recited a poem with passion, and I'm sure the whole class noticed he was staring directly at me when he read it. When suddenley, startling me, Neferet glided into the room, looking stunning and serence. She cast a frosty glare at Loren, her smile faker than Barbie's.  
>"I hope I'm not interrupting, Professor, but Aphrodite is needed elsewhere, immediately," she said cooly. Loren raised a questioning brow, but nodded.<br>"That's fine. Aphrodite may leave."  
>I wonder if Neferet realised the secret wink he gave me. I'm sure she did, because she visibly burned. Hesitantly, wearily, I allowed her to guide me from the room and into the corridor.<br>"Let's take this to my office," she snapped, sharp, clear, an order. Sure, I was reluctant, but I was ready to face whatever shit she threw at me. I sunk into the rich leather chair opposite Neferet's mahogany-coloured desk, and waited, my heart pounding. Neferet paced around a little, then took a deep breath.  
>"He loves you," she muttered, her expression blank. I didn't have to mock innocence, or demand to know what she was rambling about, because I knew.<br>"I know," I said simply, with a slight shrug. Neferet turned then rigidly, her eyes icy and unforgiving.  
>"It can't be. He's mine, he always has been. It was I who told him to seduce you, to toy with you, to keep you away from Zoey Redbird."<br>I took it all in, shocked. "Y-you, told him to?"  
>"Of course, you stupid girl!" Neferet almost shrieked. "But he's fallen for you, and I can't understand how! Your hateful! Nyx is a fool for loving you!"<br>That stung. "Me and Loren have something special!" I dared to yell back at her, rising from my seat. "And Nyx has nothing to do with this, so leave our Goddess out of it!"  
>"You'll both be sorry," Neferet hissed, her tone dangerous. "You'll regret making me an idiot."<br>With that, I raced from her office, blinking back the tears.

Fucked up? Definately. Heart breaking? Absolutely. But did I still love Loren? Undeniably. He must've known what was going to happen, because he was waiting for me outside my dorm. "Aphrodite," he said sadly, taking one look at me with a tear-stained face. He reached out for my arm, but I stumbled away.  
>"Go away," I growled, glowering at his handsomeness.<br>"No," he snarled back, refusing to take no for an answer. Loren hugged me tight in a split second, and I was sobbing again, burying myself into his delicious scent.  
>"If people find out, we're toast," I sniffled. "We'll take it and bear it, Aphrodite, no one can understand what we have," he said firmly. I nodded once, holding him close. "Don't leave me."<br>"Never, my angel. Never."

But he did. Neferet had her claws so deep. Much to my despair and to his, she forced him, physically and mentally, to secuce Zoey Redbird. He hated to do it, he said so, but he did anyway. I was a wreck. I skipped classes, I never spoke, never ate. You could say I was wasting away. Months after all that, I returned to the House of Night after bunking some dreary tunnels the red fledglings 'lived' in, human and baffled. Zoey then told me about his death. Pang went my heart, my soul, my life.  
>He was gone. And maybe I could've stopped it. Ah, well, maybe one day, I'll be with my dark angel once again.<p> 


End file.
